Bloodlust
by aqua2468300
Summary: Dante brings yet another female home with him, and his older brother is fed up but this time its different. To make things even more complicated Elektra finds out that they have broken rules....


I was out on an erand as usually, I was constantly doing them running all over town. I began getting worried though, it was getting dark out and I was still not home. I was lost. I must have been wondering around for more than an hour, I was starting to get worried but not as much until now that is. Making matters worse, I ended up in a dark alley with endless deadends. I saw two figures up ahead, maybe I could ask them? When I got closer I saw that they were shady looking people, people that you just don't mess with at all. I adverted my eyes away from them as I walked passed them hoping they would not say anything. Oh boy was I ever wrong.

"Hey hun how about spending the night with us?" one of the men began. I ignored, quickining my pace. My dark brown eyes grew wide as fear took place in them. I heard thudding behind me, thats when I bolted. They were chasing me. I ran as fast as I could, my long blonde hair whipping in each direction. I never knew I could run this fast, but it did not last for long. My legs became heaveir and I gasped for air, I took a left and then a right. Deadend. I was panting when I turned around but they were right behind me, grinning, advancing towards me slowly, enjoying the moment.

"We caught a nice one tonight" the man annouced, his eyes full of lust, looking up and down at me as if I were a prize. I was against the cold brick wall as hard as I could. I brought my hands up to my mouth as shivers ran up through my spine. Fearing for what would happen next, why me?

In a flash a man became between us, he wore all black, with shoulder length hair that was violet that looked soft, he stood tall. His eyes shimmered with a color she had never seen before. He also had a black collar around his neck. Where did he come from? Did he jump? She loooked up at how high the old buildings were, there was no way he could have...

"My my my...two thugs gaining up on one girl?" he questioned. His ice hard towards the men, full of hate and death.

"Beat it punk before we turn you into a bloody pulp" they hissed in a threating way.

Dante smiled and with that he flashed to the side of the wall grabbing one of the thugs and sended him up against the wall, his body slammed against the concrete wall and his body lay limp, turning around he headed for the second guy. He moved quickly, nothing like a human at all. He grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, "Now, now would you run and let go of this situation? Or would you like me to dislocate your arm and jam it into your face?" he said.

Yelling in pain and fear he cowardly shouted out, "please..were sorry...sorry!"

Dante Smirked and sent him flying up against the wall along with his comrade. There was silence, both of the thugs were not moving what so ever. Dante turned towards the girl and walked up to her. He touched her cheek then sliding his hand down to her neck, her skin was so soft. He smiled, his eyes glimmered as he glided his finger tips up and down her neck. He could tell she feared him. He picked her up bridal stlye and jumped up and landed on the roof top building, he began running towards a destination, His speed was remarkble.

Aurora shaked all over when he touched her, she could not move. She had no will power, it now belonged to fear. When he lifted her up and jumped she felt like screaming but nothing came out. who was he? What was he? She looked up at his face, taking a more close examination of his features.

He looked down at her and grinned a bit, she was absolutly hot. Perfect body, lips, eyes, face...everything. He came to a stop and jumped up once more entering a window through a huge mansion.

When they entered Aurora's eyes darted everywhere looking at where he had taken her. It was dark, There was dust everywhere and partically in the middle of no where. "Whats your name?" Dante asked smiling at her.

"Aurora..." she whispered just able to hear.

"Nice name, mine is Dante" he told her coming closer to her. His face now within a inch away. Aurora was entranced with thos violet eyes of his. Aurora placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away with all of her might. Dante grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Now there was no resistance from her. He grinned and brought his face to hers, about to steal a kiss from her.

I slammed Dante's door open, my face contorted into an angry glare. I had seen my younger brother come in through the window with yet another female in his arms. A human female. I swore loudly as I saw what he was about to do to her. I strode up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, ripping him away from her and dragging him to the opposite side of the large room.

"You idiot!" I growled, shaking him by the shoulders mercilessly. "Do you know what will happen if _she _finds out that were harboring another human here? We're not supposed to bring them to the mansion! It's against the rules! I swear, you are going to get us killed because of your ignorance!" My voice was cold, and it carried an immense amount of authority, even when I was whispering...like now.

I turned my head to glance at the human girl. It wasn't any wonder why Dante had brought her here. She was simply beautiful. I sighed and turned back to my brother, my expression softening a little.

"Damn it. Fine. Keep her here. Now that you've brought her to the mansion, she has no way of going back. It will only make matters worse for both us and her if she does." I sighed again and ran my hands through my white hair in agitation. "I want this to be the last time you ever do this, Dante. If _she _ever finds out, we're as good as fucked." I spat the last word out with fury.

Stupid boys. They were so ignorant of their surroundings. I smiled to myself secretively, wtaching them from my perfect hiding place: the shadows. And no human or vampire, no matter how hard they looked would ever find me, because the realm of the shadows was only accessible to demons. And half-demons, in my case. I continued to watch them, silently observing the scene that unfolded before my very eyes.

Dante had decided to birng another one of his little toys home. I had informed him thousands of times that this was against the rules, but he had never listened. The last time this had happened, a few years ago, I had given him a final warning. And apparently, he had not heeded my advice. I sighed silently, knowing that I had to simply report this matter and the two vampires would be severely punished. But I wasn't too keen on doing that...yet. It would be so much more fun to play with their minds, make them consider me an ally...and then break them down from the very foundations of their souls.

Humans were not allowed to visit the homes of vampires. Why? Because if they got away, the would spread our secrets. Yes, our. Because the other half of me is vampire.

And none of the Underworld wanted humans to know of our secrets. The consequences would be simply disastrous. To think, humans finding out that creatures like us exist. The massacres will start all over again. Although, we would surely win...but then that would attract the attention of the Overworld...and that's a whole different story. And nobody that belonged to the darkness wanted to go up against creatures of the light.

I shuddered and moved deeper into the shadows, silently watching the girl and her two captors.

Oh what a wonderful game this would be.


End file.
